Missing Scene from Ashes to Ashes plus 1
by Auntieoaty
Summary: Implied Walt/Vic shippiness. This was intended as one missing scene but morped to two. SPOILERS!


SPOILERS! And implied Vic/Walt shippiness.

This is a missing scene +1 from Ashes to Ashes starting in the bar after Walt leaves for Denver.

Henry watched Vic toss her second shot back, "Did Walt really punch you?"

"Yep."

"Why would he do that?"

"He didn't mean to."

"Oh well, that explains everything."

Cady watched the two in conversation almost as though she were watching two people volley a tennis ball back and forth.

"Wasn't me he meant to hit."

"Then who did Walt and intend to punch?"

"Jacob Nighthorse."

Cady returned to the conversation, "Why?"

Vic stalled, "Huh?"

"Why did my dad want to hit Jacob Nighthorse?"

"He was talking shit."

Henry interjected, "That does not sound like reason enough to punch someone."

Vic shot Henry a look that said he wasn't helping as Cady asked, "What did he say?"

"Just Shit!" Vic tried her best to sound dismissive but neither of her companions took the hint.

They both asked, "About?"

Vic sighed and looked directly at Cady, "Your mom."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Henry marveled "And he did not knock you out?"

Vic snorted and half grinned, "No, I'm pretty sure he tried to pull the punch." She gave him a derisive laugh before adding, "Otherwise I would probably still be out cold."

"You are lucky."

"Yeah."

"Vic, I stand by what I said earlier, you are probably spending too much time with Walt." Henry softened his statement by smiling at her after her spoke.

Vic gave him a sarcastic, "Thanks Henry."

Henry responded to her words, "You are welcome." After a brief pause he smiled broader, letting her know he had heard her tone but had ignored it.

Vic tossed the bloody towel she used on Walt's ear at Henry. He dodged the towel allowing it to fall to the floor as he poured her another shot.

Cady inserted what Vic thought was a random comment, "I think you are good for him."

She gave the redhead a puzzled look, "Who?"

"My dad."

"Oh" Vic didn't know where to look, so she dropped her gaze to the shot Henry had poured for her but she hadn't swallowed.

Henry directed himself to Cady, "That I do not question. It is the negative impacts on Vic that have caused me to question the wisdom of their relationship."

Vic's head snapped up and she stared at him, "What relationship?!"

Cady stated simply, "Yours and my dad's." Then she gave Vic concerned look, "Do you feel okay. You seem to be kind of confused."

Vic sighed heavily, "I'm fine. Just being ganged up on. That's all."

Henry held his face in a neutral expression and quietly asked, "Who is ganging up on you? Did someone else punch you too?"

"No smartass but you and Cady here are doing a pretty good tag team job on me right now."

Cady was the one that was now confused, "All I said was I thought you had a good influence on my dad."

Henry looked at Cady as he extended his arm, "Tag me my turn."

Vic slammed the shot back and then slowly and deliberately turned the shot glass upside down on the bar. She did her best to sound as though she was making a request and not a demand, "Can we just drop it? Please?"

All three were quite a while. Vic stared at the bar. Henry put the whiskey back on the self and shot glass in the busman's tub under the bar before he picked the towel up off the floor. Cady flipped through the pages of the file again. Vic turned to face her, "Cady could you give me a ride back to the station?" Cady gave her a questioning look. So Vic added, "My ride just left for Denver a while ago."

"Oh, Sure."

They said goodbye to Henry and made their way out of the bar.

In Cady's car.

"Look Vic I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable back there. I just…" she hesitated, unsure how to explain herself.

"It's okay. Go on."

Cady sighed, "Well I just wanted you to know that I've seen the changes in my dad since you started working with him and they're good. And well, I just wanted to be sure you knew it too."

Vic looked over at her, "Thanks."

After an extended period of silence Vic broke it with, "I'm getting a divorce."

Cady turned her eyes to her passenger, "I'm so sorry Vic."

"Thanks I'd like to say I am too but in all honesty my marriage was dying before we ever got to Wyoming."

"Are you going to stay here?" Cady asked worriedly as she thought of what would happen to her dad if Vic left.

"Yep. Sean wanted me to quit my job and when I refused he filed for divorce."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is Sean staying here?"

"Nope, he's packing to go to Australia. Can you believe it? Australia! That's worse than Wyoming!"

Cady laughed and Vic found herself smiling.

They rode along in silence for a while before Cady could bring herself to ask, "Do you like my dad?"

"Of course I like your dad."

Cady turned to Vic, "No, I mean do you _like_ my dad? I saw you cleaning the blood from his ear at the bar."

"Yeah and?"

"_And_ he _let you_." Cady said as though her point was obvious.

Vic offered a flat, "Oh," in reply.

"So?" Cady prompted.

"So what?"

"Nice try Vic no acting like you forgot the question." Cady thumbed back to herself, "Lawyer here, remember? Do. You. _Like_. My. Dad?"

"Honestly I don't know how to answer that. I feel some _connection_ with him; it's different than I've ever felt for anybody else. But I don't know, I just don't know, I really can't explain it."

"Have you talked to my dad about it?"

Vic quickly and firmly shot back, "No!"

Cady tried a slightly different tact, "Well do you remember when he was seeing Lizzie?"

Vic rolled her eyes and sighed, "Don't remind me."

Cady looked at her again, "What? Why?"

"Uhm nothing, never mind."

"Well anyway he never told me about her. Never mentioned her. Not once."

Vic just stared back at Cady.

"My point is Vic, he talks about you all the time."

She scoffed, "I doubt that! Walt rarely says much in general."

"Well okay, maybe I should say he talks more about you than he does anybody else."

Vic was silent awhile letting Cady's words sink in, "Really?"

"Yep!"

Silence resumed as both women were lost in their own thoughts.

Cady pulled up to the curb in front of the sheriff's office and Vic turned to her, "Cady can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Vic fidgeted slightly with her seat belt, "Would you be okay with my seeing your dad? I mean if I, if we…"

"I know what you mean. And yeah, I'd be fine with you and my dad being together as long as he was happy."

Vic felt suddenly bashful as she said, "Thanks," yet again. The word was barely audible as Vic tried not to lose herself in promising thoughts.

"You're welcome. And Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you two would be great together, he's already happier with you around."

Vic graced her with a genuine smile, "Thanks, Cady."

"You're welcome, Vic."

Vic unfastened her belt and opened the door to get out, "Thanks for the ride."

Cady gave her a warm smile, "Anytime."

Vic got out of car but before she closed the door Cady leaned over and said, "Hey Vic, keep me posted huh?"

"Sure, Cady." Vic replied almost automatically, not really sure she would keep Cady posted or rather whether she would have anything to post her on.


End file.
